Pancakes for Prussia
by Fallen1
Summary: All Prussia wants is pancakes.  All Matthew wants is a nap.  They end up scaring poor Germany.  Ahh, the maple syrup goodness.


"Pancakes," was the only thing the Prussian man said, as the Canadian he had pulled off his chesterfield, lay sprawled on the floor. A dark glare and a string of Québécois swears were the only answer Gilbert got in return, Matthew, doing the mature thing, pulled the blanket over his head to resume his nap. But the clever, crafty, resourceful, handsome, all around awesome…wait…where was he going with this? Right! His plans for Canadian Kitchen Domination. The plan was perfect, and everything was in place. All that he need was bait. In the corner of his eye he saw the polar bear yawn and stretch. Perfect!

"I have you bear. The awesome nation of Prussia-East Germany will now open up the negotiation process. Keskeskeskeskeskeskes!" His wheezing laughter echoed in Matthew's head. A loud sigh and the Canadian gave in.

"The nation of Canada will hear the Prussian-East German representative's demands, but would like to state that there are several hockey sticks stashed in a variety of places. Please keep that in mind." Gilbert pulled Kumajirou closer to himself, his eyes scanning the room, searching for any hint of a hockey stick. Matthew laughed and, stretching, made his way to the kitchen to make the pancakes.

zZz Line Break zZz

"Birdie, I think I might just have to kidnap you, and force you to be my maple pancake slave for the rest of forever!" Gilbert loudly proclaimed, all the while licking his plate clean of any stray maple syrup. Matthew watched the man with an exasperated look on his face. Sometimes Gil acted just like a kid (or America), although once Gil and Gilbird were gone he was totally going to lick his own plate clean too…

"Somehow I doubt that would go over well with anyone, Gil." Gilbert snorted at Matthew's reply.

"Come on Birdie! I'll even dress you up in lederhosen and a frilly apron! And you can totally serve me my food in bed and…" Gilbert was now on a roll, laying out his super secret plan "Operation Maple Slave Lovin'", which Matthew ignored in favor of watching a drop of syrup lazily make its way down the pale cheek of his companion. Finally, as Gilbert's plan was wrapping up, Matthew gave a mental shrug and a fuck it and leaned over the table and licked up the maple-y goodness. The smack-shit look on Gilbert's face was totally worth it too. Matthew was already taking the dirty dishes to the sink by the time Gilbert snapped out of his haze. Prussia's trademark laugh and a shadow where the only hint of what was to come for poor Matthew.

zZz Line Break zZz

Ludwig juggled his briefcase and successfully managed to get his keys into the lock without dropping anything. As he shut and locked the door, he realized that the dogs hadn't come out to greet him. After a day of being shut up the three of them, plus his brother, were at the door ready (and waiting) to demand his full attention. Suddenly he heard sounds from the kitchen, his brother's laughter and barking dogs, all which began to sound rather ominous to him. Dropping his briefcase, he sprinted down the hall to the kitchen. Throwing open the door he was greeted to a very...awkward scene. His dogs were licking off batter from the counters, floor and an overturned bowl. His brother was currently licking syrup off of some blonde man's face. Said blonde was dressed in lederhosen (which was mostly torn off), and covered in syrup. Gilbert barely glanced at his younger brother, choosing instead to throw a spatula in the general direction of the door. The dogs, finished clearing off the surrounding area, bolted past Ludwig as he slowly closed the door. The last thing he heard before he got down the hall was his brother laughing.

"Told you my brother wouldn't mind us having sex in his kitchen Birdie!" Ludwig turned bright red and bolted out of the house, dogs trailing after him. Damn his brother...

zZz Line Break zZz

When Ludwig finally returned to the house, his kitchen was immaculate and smelled faintly of disinfectant. The blonde, now wearing a large red hoodie and worn jeans, blushed brightly at his sudden appearance in the doorway. However he finished flipping a pancake, and brought a plate of wurst and syrup drenched pancakes to the table, placing it in front of his bewildered host. Both blondes refused to make eye contact, looking anywhere but at each other. Neither said a word as the strange blonde man went back to the stove and the German dug into his food, which was simple but delicious. As the stranger loaded up another two plates with the make-shift supper, Ludwig cleared his throat, getting the man's attention.

"Thank you for...umm, cleaning up?" Another bright blush and a soft laugh was his only reply.

"BIRDIE! Hurry up! I found Ludwig's handcuffs." Damn his brother...

zZz Line Break zZz

Neither man stop blushing that night, a fact that Gilbert found hilarious.


End file.
